The Past Always Returns
by Curlsue24
Summary: Lorelai sees Christopher, recalls the beginning of it all
1. Default Chapter Title

...And as she saw him, she gasped,for she had never expected she would see him again...  
  
"Brrringggg"Lorelai ran for class, even though she knew she would be late, again. She was always late for class, probably because she found no use for geometry,like knowing the measurement of an obtuse angle would help her later on in life. She finally reached the door, 10 seconds too late. The bell had rung, her only hope was to try sneaking in. She looked in through the window and saw her teacher, Mr. Krantel, writing formulas on the board.She quietly opened and shut the door, tiptoed her way to her desk and sat down, with Mr. Krantel still staring at the board.  
  
As he started to write another formula, he spoke,"Ms. Gilmore, see me after class."  
  
Lorelai dropped her head to the cold desk below and let out a reluctant sigh. Then she took out her notebook and began to take notes. When class was over she gathered her things and walked up to Mr. Krantel's desk.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, you are tardy to my class everyday, practically. Why is that?"Mr Krantel asked, as he sat in his seat and started to straighten papers.  
"See, Mr. Krantel, I have my own theory about that. If class started, lets say 20 seconds later, I would be here on time, eagerly waiting to take notes. A perfect pupil..."  
  
"..- No, Ms. Gilmore, 'a perfect pupil would be here 20 seconds earlier, already asking questions and taking notes. A perfect pupil you are not. I will expect to see you in detention, after school. You can go now." Mr., Krantel, shook his hand for Lorelai to go, and started grading quizzes.  
  
"Can't wait."Lorelai said under her breath and left the classroom.  
She walked down the hall to her locker, and began to put her books in, when someone grabbed her, turned her around, and gave her a long, breathtaking kiss.  
  
"Ummm,, Hello."Lorelai wrapped her arms around this 16 year old guy and continued," I just love it when cute guys come up and kiss me, I keep hoping Harrison Ford will do that, but I will deal with you..for now."  
  
"For now, boy do I feel second best." The guy responded.  
"Hey, with Harrison Ford everybody else is second best. Even you, Christopher."Lorelai told him.  
  
"Hey, why don't we do something later?"Christopher asked while holding Lorelai in his arms.  
  
"I dunno."Lorelai replied, making Christopher's face fall. " I mean, I have detention, my mom wants to drag me shopping for some 'coming-out' dress, my parents wouldn't let me anyway..."  
  
"Let me take care of that."Christopher said as the last bell of the school day rung.  
  
"Whaa..how?"  
  
"Go to detention, I'll take care of it."  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Lorelai gave him a strange look and grudgingly went off to detention.  
  
Lorelai sat in detention, staring out the open door when Christopher walked by. He smiled and winked at her and then left. Then the fire alarm went off.  
  
"Okay, guys. Go to the front of the school and wait. I'll get the attendance sheet." Mr. Ford, the detention teacher of the day, said searching for the paper while the class went out of the building.  
  
Lorelai was walking quickly to the front doors when Christopher came by and stopped her. "Hey, whatcha doing? There's a fire in her, c'mon." Lorelai said pulling his arm.  
  
Christopher laughed and said, "There's no fire here. I pulled the alarm."  
  
"I can't believe you did that."  
  
"...and got you out of detention."  
  
"What?! How?"  
  
"You know I'm a computer whiz. I just made it say that you already served your detention."  
  
"Oh my god! You are the greatest!" Lorelai gave him a long kiss as he took her hand and they ran out of the building to Christopher's car.  
  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon seeing a matinee and strolling hand in hand at a local park. While walking in the park, Christopher and Lorelai were watching ducks swimming in the pond.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful?" He said, his arm holding on to Lorelai's body.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Them, the ducks, swimming freely like they have all the time in the world."He said still gazing at the pond.  
  
"Yeah, all the time in the world...THE TIME! Oh god, what time is it?" Lorelai asked, realizing she was suppose to be at home at five.  
  
"Uh, almost five. Why?"  
  
"I don't want to, but I have to go home."Lorelai said, mad that she had to give up her fun to please her parents yet again.  
  
"Well, then don't. Call your parents and make some excuse."Christopher said, gesturing towards the pay phone across the street.  
  
"What do I say?"  
  
"I don't know, their your parents."  
They walked across the street, and Lorelai dialed her parents number.  
  
"Mom, hey. It's me...yeah, I know I am suppose to be home....well, some of the girls and I are having an emergency study group thing, Mr. Krantel just mentioned this humongous test that's going to be tomorrow, So we're going over the material...'when will I be home?'..uh, probably around 11, the test is over the past five chapters and we're all having a hard time understanding it...yeah, I'm sorry about the shopping thing, how about we do that tomorrow....okay, bye."Lorelai hung up the phone and let out a huge breath.  
  
"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"My parents aren't home. How about we rent a couple of movies and order a pizza?"Christopher said.  
  
"Sounds good to me."Lorelai replied, as she took his hand in hers and they walked to the movie store.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

...She watched him hug Rory, and Rory hug back. And then she felt her heart ached because she realized, after all this time, she still loved him...  
  
  
Christopher and Lorelai sit on the couch laughing as the movie they are watching ends.She looks over at Christopher and sees him staring at her.  
  
"What are you doing? You've been staring at me all night. Do I have something in my teeth?"Lorelai asks to fulfill the silence in the room.  
  
"Don't worry, there's nothing in your teeth. I was just thinking about how beautiful you look." He said, smiling softly at her.  
  
"No, I'm not beautiful, it's just the fact that I've been hit with a temporary pretty stick. It's warranty runs out at midnight..." Christopher rolled his eyes at Lorelai's statement and kissed her. To him, (and anybody else in the world with a brain,) she was the most beautiful person in the world.   
  
"No, you're so beautiful..and smart, and funny. That's why I love you." Christopher smiled and said as he stopped kissing her.  
  
"You love me??" Lorelai asked, surprised at what he said.  
  
"Yeah, I love you. Why wouldn't I?"   
  
"You love me. I love you, too." Lorelai leaned in to Christopher and kissed him, hard. Christopher took Lorelai's hand and led him to his bedroom. As Lorelai walked in after him, the door shut.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christopher and Lorelai laid in bed, their arms holding on to each other. Christopher was brushing Lorelai's hair with his hand.  
  
"You still look beautiful, and it's 12:01. I guess you didn't need the pretty stick at all." Christopher smiled, thinking of what she had said earlier. Lorelai hearing what he said, rose up quickly in bed.  
  
"It's 12 o'clock? I was suppose to be home an hour ago." She rushes out the bed and hurriedly put her clothes on. "I gotta go, I gotta go." She runs to the front door and hurries back. "Forgot my shoes." She picks up her shoes off the bedroom floor, and runs back to the front door.  
  
"Lorelai, wait. Wait."  
  
"Wait?! I gotta go, now! My parents will kill me."  
  
"I'll drive you home, you'll get there sooner." Christopher said, struggling to get his pants on.  
  
"Oh, okay. Hurry. I'll be in the car." Lorelai said, trying with all her might to calm down. Lorelai walked to the front door, when she heard a large thud. She turned around and laughed. Christopher was lying on the floor with his pants tangled below his knee. "When I said hurry, I didn't know you would take it THAT seriously." She helped him up, and said "Just put your pants and shoes on, and drive me home. I'll be in the car."  
Lorelai still laughing, walked outside and got in his car. A few minutes later, Christopher got in the car and they started to drive home.  
  
Lorelai had Christopher park down the block, so her parents wouldn't see him, and she quietly walked to her house. As she got to the door, she took out her keys and took off her shoes. She opened the door and tip- toed to the stairs. She felt relieved that her parents were asleep and they wouldn't catch her. She was wrong.  
  
"Lorelai! Where the hell have you been? Your mother told you to be home at 11, that was an hour and a half ago." Her father whispered sternly.  
  
"I know, I know. Its just that I was studying, and I didn't want to call and wake you up to say I would be late." Lorelai said, somewhat sincerely, hoping that her father would believe her.  
  
"I don't believe that. I know you were not at a study group. Now where were you, really?" He looked at her sternly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was with Christopher. We went to a movie, and then had pizza afterwards. That was all." Lorelai said, sort of telling the truth, and sort of lying.   
  
"Then why didn't you tell your mother? She would have let you go out with Christopher. He's a fine boy, a fine boy." Richard asked, glad of the fact that she was with Christopher and not one of those rude hoodlums that go to school with Lorelai.  
  
"Because mom wanted me to go shopping with her, and she doesn't like Christopher."   
  
"That's absurd. She likes Christopher a lot." Richard said, not believing that Emily did not like him.  
  
"No, she doesn't dad. She rolls her eyes and says, 'I don't think you should be dating anyone right now.', everytime I mention his name. So could you just keep the fact that I was with him a secret from her? Please." Lorelai asked.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell her."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, Dad." She kissed her father and started to head upstairs.  
  
"Don't thank me too much. You're still grounded for two weeks, and if you come home late again, your mom will find out."  
  
"Okay, okay. Night, Dad." Lorelai went to her bedroom and leaned against her door. "He loves me, he loves me." She said referring to Christopher.  
  
"He loves me."  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

...She saw him smile at Rory, a smile that was full of love, he use to smile at her like that...  
  
Lorelai saw Christopher across the room. She walked over to where he was and sat down. Christopher noticed her sitting down and started to smile. "Hey, how ya doin'? Did you get caught last night? Is it all right to be sitting next to me right now? Do they know?" He asked with a little worry.  
  
"Uh, fine. Yes. I think so. And no." Lorelai said in one breath.   
  
"They don't know? Good. What all happened last night." His face had a pondering look on it.  
  
"Well my dad caught me sneaking in, and since he thinks your 'such a fine boy', when he found out I was with you, he brushed off the part that I lied about being with a guy and only grounded me for being late." She paused, "My dad probably loves you more than he loves me." Lorelai's hurt eyes started to stare at the ground as she thought that what she last said could really be true.  
  
"Good, well at least he doesn't know everything about us." Christopher said, ignoring the last thing Lorelai said. "So, do you want to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"Did you hear anything I said?? I am grounded for TWO weeks. I am suppose to not go out with anyone. Including you." Lorelai practically yelled, upset he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.  
  
"Well if you sneak out and then sneak back in, your parents wouldn't know you were out in the first place. Just say you have homework, and go upstairs. They'll think your upstairs while you sneak out your window to meet with me." Christopher said, his eyes sparkling with ideas.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? If I do get caught, I am in more trouble than ever before." Lorelai said, still angered about earlier.  
  
Christopher's head knelt down, and then popped back up with a look of puppy dog eyes, and a pathetic pout. "Well, I just figured since I love you, and you love me, that we should spend more time together."  
  
"Uh, well it does sound romantic, and you know I can't stand those eyes of yours. Okay, fine. But if I get caught, you are in deep trouble." Lorelai rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was giving in. Christopher gave her a gigantic smile. Lorelai's heart pounded, seemingly a mile a minute when she saw the smile.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Nightfall seemed to take forever at the Gilmore house. "Lorelai. Eat the kiwi fruit. It's very good."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes at what Emily said. "No it's not, mom. It tastes like hairy scalp with foul juice. Something like that shouldn't be for human consumption."   
  
"Oh, Lorelai. The things you come up with sometimes. Fine don't eat it." Emily went back to looking at the food on her plate.Richard was also staring at the kiwi fruit.  
  
"Well, I think I'll skip eating that tonight." He put down his fork, and picked up his New York Times.  
  
Emily looked up from her plate. "Lorelai, we need to go shopping for your 'coming out' dress."  
  
"Umm, mom, I got homework."  
  
"Well, yes, I know, besides stores are closed at this time. We'll do it early tomorrow morning." Emily nodded, acknowledging her own thought.  
  
"Mom, it's the weekend. The only time I get to sleep in. Can't we do it some other time?"  
  
"No, no Lorelai. We can not. There's not much time left until we have the party. We'll do it tomorrow, and make sure you wear something appropriate."   
  
Angered by her mom, Lorelai said, "Fine, I'm going upstairs to do homework. Goodbye." Lorelai ran up the stairs and shut the door. "Aaaaaauuuuuuggggghhhh. I can't stand that woman!" she yelled, "I want a life. I want to be normal! Get me out of this house." Lorelai fell on to her bed and screamed again.  
  
"Hey, you could make a person deaf with that instrument." Christopher, walking out from behind the window curtains, said, referring to her mouth.  
  
"Christopher, god. How did you get in here?" Lorelai asked her words coming out mumbled, surprised he was there.  
  
"Ya, know..Just using my boy scout training of climbing trees to save a damsel- in- distress."  
  
"You were a boy scout?! You wore those dorky khaki pants and those socks with the little thingys on them?" She laughed as she said this.  
  
"Yes I was. And those thingys, as...you..call...them, are tassels. And I thought I was a pretty cute little boy scout." Christopher remarked with a mock horror look on his face.  
  
"Okay, fine, their called tassels, and you were a cute boy scout. Now, answer me this question. How did you get in here? Did they train you on opening up 16 year old girls bedroom windows?"  
  
"No, the window was unlocked."  
  
"Oh.", she paused, "I should start locking it." She shrugged and continued flirtingly, "So why'd you come, up here, to see me?"  
  
"Well, because I thought it would be more interesting than waiting down the block for you."  
  
"It certainly was more interesting." Lorelai said leaning in closer to Christopher. "No one has ever done that before." She leaned in even more.  
  
"Yeah, it was..." Lorelai broke the tension by giving Christopher a smothering, long kiss. "...interesting." Christopher kissed her back.  
  
After their kiss, Christopher spoke up. "C' mon. Our evening awaits.   
  



	4. The Sun Rises

...She smiled at the scene, then the sun started to shine brightly in her eyes...  
  
In Lorelai's room the sun shined through her window, casting it's brightness on to her bed, where Lorelai and Christopher, sleeping in each others arms, laid. The stillness of the moment was broken, when a pounding was heard on Lorelai's bedroom door.  
  
"Lorelai, C'mon. Open this door. We're suppose to be shopping." Emily yelled while continuing the banging on the door. Christopher and Lorelai woke up with looks of shock on their faces.  
  
"We fell asleep, how could we have done that?" Lorelai snapped at Christopher in a whisper.  
  
"- Lorelai, let me in." Emily sighed, impatiently.  
  
"Uh, coming mom. I'm just getting dressed." Lorelai yelled giving her mom a reason for the suspense.  
  
Christopher looked around the room disorderedly, "What should I do?!"  
  
"Go out the way you came...the window."  
  
"Oh yeah, the window." Christopher put his shirt on and climbed out of the window.  
  
"Hey. I had a great time last night." Lorelai said, as he was on the otherside of the window.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Especially when you yelled at the guy in the cafe, for not filling your coffee cup all the way. I thought he peed his pants when you called him the `coffee dictator', and asked for him to get the manager."  
  
Lorelai laughed, "Well you know, coffee -"  
  
"- Lorelai! If you don't open this door."  
  
"I better go. Love you. Bye." Christopher gave her a kiss as Lorelai pulled the window down.  
  
"LORELAI!!"   
  
"Coming mom." Lorelai walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Lorelai, what was taking you so long?" Emily asked as she emerged into Lorelai's room.  
  
"Sorry, mom. I couldn't decide what shirt I should wear." Lorelai said sighing in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I hope it's not that one."  
  
"Huh. What's wrong with it?" She asked looking at herself in her mirror.  
  
"Lorelai. Its just not right. Why don't you wear the blouse I just got you and your long black skirt." Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mom suggestion. Emily caught her eye- roll. "Why not wear that?" She sighed.  
  
"Why?. Because I look like a nun in that outfit. I'm not wearing it."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Emily Gilmore walked into the department store with her head held up distinguishly high. Why not?! Everyone knew that the Gilmore family was one of the best known families in Hartford.  
  
Lorelai followed her, her head looking down at her shoes. She was wearing the now infamous white shirt, black skirt combination. The shoes were the only thing that she picked out to wear.  
  
"Lorelai, Are you still upset about having to wear that?" Emily asked, after noticing Lorelai's depressing demeanor.  
  
"No mom. The flying nun look is so in, along with dressing up like June Cleaver and Donna Reed."  
  
Emily ignored Lorelai and thought to herself, `She must get her ideas from my sister.', she started looking at gowns. Lorelai went to look at the tuxedos. She saw a powder blue tux and started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh, I was just imagining Christopher wearing this." She said picking up one of the sleeves.  
  
"Why would Christopher need to wear a wedding tux?"  
  
"Mom, not now. He's going to probably get married someday."  
  
"What? Are you planning on marrying Christopher?"  
  
"I don't know mom, I'm only 16."  
  
"You're almost 16, and you think about getting married."  
  
"Yes, I think about getting married."  
  
"Do you think about marrying Christopher?" Emily asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"Well, sometimes." Lorelai answered, knowing that wasn't what Emily was wanting to hear.  
  
Emily was somewhat shocked by her answer, She decided to change the subject.  
  
"So,do you like this color?"  
  
"C'mon, mom. Just say it."  
  
"Say what, Lorelai."  
  
"That you hate Christopher."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Yes you do. You've never said one good thing about him."  
  
"Yes, I have lots of times." Emily lied.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh, uh. He doesn't mix stripes with plaids." Emily said, spitting out the only thing she could think of. Lorelai rolled her eyes, again.  
  
"Mom, you don't know him at all. He's very smart, pays for the date, and he treats me wery well. All you see is his parents' income. His money, mom. I like him because he's not you. He's not materialistic." Lorelai said with watery eyes.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm materialistic, that all I care about money and not love and kindness, besides you're too young to be in love."  
  
"Damn it, Mom. I'm not a little girl anymore."  
  
"Uh, excuse me. Can I help you?" The clerk asked, not knowing of Emily and Lorelai's fight.  
  
"Can you help me find a new mom?" Lorelai sarcastically asked. The clerk gave her a confused look. "I guess that's a `no'." She looked over at her mom. "Goodbye, Mom. You pick out a dress, I'm leaving." Lorelai stormed out of the department store.  
  
Emily saw the shocked look on the clerk's face. "Teenagers" she shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

... Lorelai looked at Rory, Rory caught her gaze and smiled happily at her mother. Lorelai knew Rory was the best thing that ever happened to her...  
  
Lorelai spent the next two weeks giving her mom the silent treatment. To Lorelai the silence seemed surprisingly right. As if the only way there would be any kind of peace between the two of them would be through distance. Lately she also had been giving Christopher some space. She hadn't felt very well, and her mom's voice kept popping into her head whenever she saw him. ' You're too young to be in love.' What if Emily had been right?  
  
"Hey Lorelai. Wait up." Lorelai turned around to see Christopher flagging her down.   
  
"Are you mad at me or something? You seem to be ignoring me lately. Is something wrong?" Christopher asked with concern.  
  
"No, I had a huge fight with my mom, and I haven't been feeling well lately." Lorelai said to Christopher, but even then her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Oh, do you want to go to a movie tonight, or maybe out to dinner?"  
  
"Not tonight, maybe tomorrow." Lorelai told him.  
  
"Well, maybe...'Brrinngg.'" They both looked up from each other.   
  
"I gotta go. Bye, Christopher." Lorelai ran off, leaving Christopher still staring at her.  
  
Lorelai ran to her next class, and sat down in her seat. She kept thinking about what she had said. ' I haven't been feeling well lately. I haven't been feeling well lately.' Lorelai got the planner her mom had bought her, out of her bookbag, and opened it up. She started to count the days of the last month, ...32, 33, 34. When she got to 40, she knew something was very wrong. 'I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming.' She thought. ' How could this have...'  
  
"-Ms. Gilmore, Ms. Gilmore. What is the answer to question 22?" Her history teacher asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh, can I go to the bathroom?" Lorelai asked, but before her history teacher could answer her, Lorelai had already picked up her things and ran out of the room. She ran, and ran, she ran all the way out of the school building. She collapsed on a bench, a couple of blocks away from the school, and started to cry.  
  
  
It was dark by the time that Lorelai Gilmore arrived at her house. She knew she was expected to be at home at least two hours ago, but right now being late was the least of her worries. She opened the door, walked in, and proceeded to go up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore! Where the hell have you been? First you skip school, then you show up here two hours late. Were you with Christopher, again?" Emily yelled after her, making Lorelai stop in the middle of the staircase.  
  
"No mom, I was definitely not with Christopher. I just needed to think and do some things."  
  
"What were these things that were so important that you had to skip school and show up two hours late?"  
  
"Things mom. Just some things. I'm here now, so lets just drop it. Now I'm going to my room now to get ready for dinner. I'll be down in a few minutes." Lorelai picked up her bookbag and started to head up the stairs again, when Emily stopped her.  
  
"Wait, Lorelai come into the den for a minute I need to show you something." Emily motioned to the den. She truly did not want to fight with her daughter, today.  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Mom, can't it wait?"  
  
"No, come here now. I think you might actually like it." Emily said with some happiness showing on her face.  
  
"Okay." Emily grabbed Lorelai's arm, and dragged her into the den. Lorelai's mouth dropped in awe, as she saw Emily's surprise in the den. There was the most beautiful off- white dress in the world. Emily saw the look on Lorelai's face and smiled.  
  
"I thought you might like it. It's your 'coming- out' dress, go try it on." Emily was so happy to actually please her daughter once.  
  
Everything else on Lorelai's mind just slipped away when she saw the dress. She grabbed the dress and ran into the next room. Within seconds, Lorelai ran back, looking as gorgeous as ever in her white gown.   
  
"Richard, Richard. Hurry come here, come see Lorelai." Emily yelled out. Richard showed up a few seconds later with a copy of The New York Times in his hand.  
  
"Wow, Lorelai. You look wonderful." Lorelai smiled, even her dad was happy.  
  
"Well, you better take that off. You don't want to get it dirty." Lorelai went back into the other room and changed. "Oh, Lorelai, dinner should be in 15 minutes."   
Lorelai went to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. She opened up her bookbag, and her resent smile faded. She pulled out a small paper bag from the bookbag, and sighed. Inside the bag, was a home pregnancy test that she'd bought earlier that day. She took the box, and ran into her bathroom, locking the door. Within five minutes, Lorelai came out of her bathroom with an indescribable look on her face.  
  
"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, I'm pregnant."  
  
  



	6. 

...She hugged Christopher, and whispered in his ear 'thank you', he shook his   
head not understanding why she was thanking him, but she knew. He gave her the   
world, he gave her Rory...  
  
Lorelai came out of her bathroom looking at the positive test she   
held in her hand. There was a knock at the door and she dropped the test.  
  
"Lorelai, dinner! Come down."  
  
"Uh yeah, uh okay Mom." Lorelai was on the floor looking under her   
bed for the test. She picked it up and laid down on her bed. She took a pillow   
clutched it to herself and cried.  
  
"Lorelai! Dinner! Now!" Emily yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming, Mom." Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes, trudged   
downstairs, and sat at the dining table.  
  
Richard sensed something wrong, "Lorelai, are you okay? You've been   
crying."  
  
"Oh, uh, I stubbed my toe on my bedpost." Lorelai picked up a fork   
and looked at her plate of food, but laid her fork back down. "You know, with   
all this excitement, I mean with the dress and everything, I'm not really   
hungry. Is it okay if I go to my room and start on my homework?"  
  
Richard looked at her and said, "Sure Lor, I guess that would be   
allright."  
  
Lorelai stood up, "Thank You, uh, I'm sorry about dinner and   
everything." She walked upstairs and to her bedroom. In her room, she grabbed   
her coat and climbed out of her bedroom. She had to tell Christopher.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Christopher was dancing around his room, listening to his walkman,   
singing "Born To Run", when Lorelai climbed into his window unnoticed by   
Christopher. She walked behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a mile and   
turned around. "Lorelai, you scared the shit out of me." Christopher pulled his   
headphones off. Lorelai sunk to his bed and started to cry. Christopher sat down   
next to her and brushed his hand through her hair trying to calm her down.  
  
"Hey Lor, what's wrong? Did another one of the Beatles die?" Lorelai   
shook her head no, mumbling, "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry," over and over, and crying   
even more. Christopher kept trying to calm her down, but when that wouldn't work   
he tried a whole new approach.  
  
"LORELAI! What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Christopher shook her   
trying to get her to calm down.   
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'm pregnant that's what's wrong and   
here you are asking me if I'm upset over the death of the fucking Beatles."   
Lorelai stopped her aggressive rambling and sat back down on the bed. Then she   
calmly said, "I'm, she paused, "I'm upset over the death of my childhood."   
Lorelai started to cry again. "I can't take care of a child. I can't be a mom."  
  
Christopher was completely taken aback. "Whoa. A baby." He thought   
for a second, "You know you don't have to be a mom Lorelai. You could give the   
kid up for adoption, or I hate to say it, you could have an abortion."  
  
"I don't know, I guess you're right. We shouldn't be parents, not   
now anyway. Maybe we should have an abortion." Lorelai wiped her tears away from   
her eyes, Christopher sat down next to her and hugged her.  
Okay, tomorrow instead of going to school, I'll drive you to a   
clinic in Bridgeport. Okay Lorelai? It's going to be allright." Lorelai gave him   
a hug and stood up.  
  
"I better go home now." Lorelai walked to his window and climbed   
out.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She climbed into her balcony window with a look of shellshock on her   
face. The day was hell and Lorelai didn't know how to take it.  
  
"Lorelai." She looked up to see her father sitting on her bed.  
  
"I thought you said you would never do this again."  
  
Lorelai's heart sunk, " I know I did Dad, but I really had to see   
Christopher. It was important."  
  
"What was so important?"  
  
"I... I can't tell you Dad." Lorelai sat down next to him.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you one more chance, but don't do it again. Lorelai   
because I want to trust you." Richard gave his daughter a small hug and left her   
room. Lorelai sat at her window sill and looked out at the stars and cried.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lorelai pace back and forth in front of the high school waiting for   
Christopher to arrive. She saw his car pulling on to the street and she ran to   
it. He opened the door and she got in as it reached the front of the school.   
There, in the car, they sat for awhile. Their silence was interrupted.  
  
"Lorelai are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't be a mother but I think I have feelings for   
this child."  
  
There was another pause of silence. "I can't do it." Lorelai sobbed,   
jumped out of the car and ran into the school.  
  
Christopher got out of the car and ran into the school after her. He   
say her crying, gathering books out of her locker. He walked up to her.  
  
"I can't, I can't."  
  
Christopher hugged and rocked her. "It's okay. I didn't want you to   
have an abortion. Now we can raise our child and maybe get married."  
  
Lorelai pulled away. "What did you say?"  
  
"Come on, Lor, you know what I said, Will you marry me?"  
  
With Lorelai's look of shock, the bell rang.  
  
"Chem, I gotta go." Lorelai ran off to class, leaving Christopher   
standing alone in the middle of the hall.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lorelai arrived home with blood shot eyes. She had avoided   
Christopher all day at school. Now she had to tell her parents that their   
Camelot was scorned, their daughter was pregnant with an illegitimate child. She   
opened the door, dropped her bookbag at the coatrack and ran to her room. She   
only had a couple of hours left until she was going to turn the Gilmores upside-  
down.  
  



	7. Part Seven

The dining table in the Gilmore's home was decorated with a floral center piece and the arrangement of that night's dinner. It would be the last peaceful, and normal, dining experience for a long time. Lorelai sensed this as she sat down at the table with her parents. They ate their dinner somewhat quietly, and then Emily started up some after dinner conversation.  
  
"Lorelai, it will only be a few days until you come out as Hartford's newest debutante. Aren't you excited?" Emily asked with the sound of excitement in her voice.  
  
" Mom, I don't think we should have the party, in fact, I don't want to be announced as a debutante."  
  
"Lorelai, Why? Your mother has been planning this party for forever practically." Her father asked seeing shock in Emily's eyes.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about...Hmm...Uhhnn.." Lorelai tried to laugh it off, but tears welded up in her eyes when she couldn't, "..Uhh...You see...Well,I.."  
  
"Lorelai, get on with it!!" Her mother yelled.  
  
With Emily voice jolting her, Lorelai rambled it out.   
  
"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a kid."  
  
The rest of that night is somewhat of a blur. Her parents had a look of shellshock on their faces when Lorelai told them. Her father got up, and left the room; Emily followed him.  
  
"Richard, Richard, we've got to talk about this." Richard ignored her, shut the door to his study, and took a bottle of Jack Daniels out of his "dealing with beyond difficult clients cabinet." But instead of just drinking his one shot glass of the whiskey, he took off the top and started to drink from the bottle.  
  
  
Lorelai ran after them. "Mom, Dad, we've got to talk about this. It's not going away."  
  
"I need a drink." Emily said, as she collapsed into a chair, and started to rub her temples. "I knew he was wrong for you, I told you not to date him, but I never, never, never expected THIS to happen." She got up and poured herself a drink. "What are we going to do? I know, we'll send you to France to live with Hopi, and you can put the baby up for adoption. No one will ever know. We'll say you wanted to go to boarding school and experience Europe..."  
  
Lorelai interrupted her mother's rambling, "What?! I'm not moving to Europe!!"  
  
"Fine, then, we'll pay for an abortion. No one would know if you went to Bridgeport."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm keeping this baby, mom, I'm going to raise it. I'm not getting rid of my child."  
  
"And what are you and Christopher going to do? Get married and raise this baby?" Emily began to sound more delirious by the minute.  
  
"We're not getting married. I don't know where I'm going to raise it."  
  
A somewhat drunk Richard, overhearing the conversation, burst out from his study, with a now half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He stared discustingly at his daughter for a moment, grabbed his coat and car keys, and walked out of the door. Emily followed him, trying to stop him. Lorelai burst into tears. She decided to leave before her mom came back. She grabbed her own coat, and walked out of the backdoor.  
  
Emily came back in with tears on her face, noticing the house empty, she screamed, "LORELAI."  
  



	8. Part Eight

... She remembered loving Christopher since he was five, and since then she had never loved anyone the same way, not even Max...  
  
Lorelai walked, and walked, and walked. She tried to think about things clearly, but everything was too jumbled inside her head. Should she have the baby, should she move to Europe so she would not bring shame to her family, should she marry Christopher. Hours had past when she arrived at Christopher's house. She walked around towards the back, and tapped on Christopher's window. He walked over and pushed it upward.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, as he helped her into the room.  
  
"I told my parents. I don't think they're taking it well." Lorelai said, trying to be her usual sarcastic self. She paused, started to say something, but then succumbed to tears. She then wiped her eyes with avengence. " I have to go back there, I'm their daughter, they're going to have to accept this at some point."  
  
"Are you delirious? If you go back there they are going to eat you alive."  
  
"I don't care Chris, I have to deal with this." Lorelai started towards the open window when he stopped her.  
  
"Fine but your in no condition to be walking the streets at night, I'll drive you."  
  
"Chris, I am only 9 weeks pregnant, I can still walk."  
  
"I'm not driving you because you're pregnant, I'm driving you because you are nuts." He picked his keys off the dresser, and led Lorelai towards the window.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They reached Lorelai's house, to see it pitch black inside.   
  
"Nobody's home. You're lucky. You better go now."  
  
"You're right." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went back to his car.  
At his car, he noticed Lorelai's jacket sitting on the passenger seat. He picked it up and ran back to the house. He opened the door and went inside. He saw Lorelai still in the front foyer, sobbing in a chair. He went up to her and hugged her, she stood up and he rocked her back and forth in her arms. The door slammed open, Richard's silhouette standing in the doorway, he drunkingly stumbled in and turned on the light, making him squint his eyes to adjust to the light. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see Lorelai in Christopher's arms.   
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you? You already knocked up my daughter, you got what you wanted, why are you here now?" He had a bottle of liquor in his hand, and as he walked closer liquor splashed out on to the marble floor.   
  
"Dad..." Lorelai started to walk closer to him to stop him from tripping over himself.but he put out his hand to stop her.  
  
"You," he pointed to Christopher, " You sleep with my daughter, make her pregnant, and now, now you won't even marry her. You make me sick." Then Richard jumped on top of him, punching him harder and harder with each swing.  
  
"DAD! Get off of him!" Lorelai ran over to the tangled mass that was her father and her boyfriend. She caught Richard's arm in an upswing and pulled on it until he stood up, leaving Christopher's crumpled body on the floor. She then bent down and helped Christopher onto his feet. Richard watched his daughter gently touch Christopher's bruised cheek, before he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, knowing the answer was no.  
  
Christopher changed the subject, "What was he talking about 'I won't even marry you?'"   
  
"He's drunk Chris, he doesn't even know what he's talking about. You better go now before he comes back down with his lucky baseball bat." Lorelai walked over to the door and opened it. He gave her a half smile and walked out the door.  
Lorelai shut it, and walked into the dark parlor. She was about to turn around when she heard a voice.  
  
"You're not going to marry him, are you." The monotone voice of Emily spoke from the chair in the corner.  
  
"Mom, you, you scared me." Lorelai stood still in the middle of the room.  
  
" You didn't answer me, Lorelai."  
  
Lorelai looked down at her feet. " I know."  
  
  
  



	9. Part Nine

... Lorelai could not help but stare at him, he changed her life. Forever...  
  
Lorelai walked into the dining room to eat breakfast. The worst night of her life was over. Today was the beginning of her new life.   
  
Her parents were already there, sitting solumnly at the table. Silence filled the air. Lorelai thought about turning around unnoticed, but she saw her father's eyes watching her over the newspaper. She walked to the table and sat down. A maid came out of the kitchen, served the food and left. Lorelai grabbed the cup filled with coffee, and was about to take a sip, when she noticed her parents watching her.  
  
"Oops, I actually forgot." Lorelai said trying to downplay it. Richard continued to stare at her while, Emily tried to engross herself into her food. Lorelai felt his eyes glaring, his facial expression indiscrible. She reached for the pitcher of milk and started to pour herself a glass when it spilt all over her and her food.  
"Damn." She said under her breath, but loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
The word made Richard explode, being the straw that broke the camel's back.   
"Lorelai, how in the hell did this happen??! How could you have been so fucking stupid."  
  
Lorelai sat in her seat wet, starring at her plate of food covered in milk. She kept mummering, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."  
  
"Didn't you even know to use a condom, Lorelai?"  
  
With that question asked, Lorelai jumped up, milk dripping off her skirt. " Yes Dad, I knew, and that's why we used them, but apparently as we all now know, they didn't work. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to change my clothes." Lorelai started to walk out of the room when Emily broke her silence.  
  
"Do Christopher's parents know?"  
  
Lorelai sat back down. "No. He hasn't told them yet."  
  
Emily's monotone voice responded, "If he doesn't tell them today. We will. You better get changed and go to school." Lorelai left the room.  
  
Emily broke down, started to cry and pushed her plate of food off the table.   
"How did this happen, Richard? Our little girl is pregnant."  
  
  
  
  



	10. Part Ten

... Lorelai noticed she was starring at Christopher, so she looked down at her shoes...  
  
It was early morning, but school was already in session, without Christopher Hayden in its presence. He was sitting in an office building in downtown Hartford, waiting.  
  
Richard walked off the elevator onto his office floor, he nodded hurriedly at Eleanor, his secretary, and headed towards his office when he saw Christopher. He walked off to his office, Christopher following. Richard and Christopher entered, Christopher closing the door.  
  
"Mr. Gilmore, sir. Um, I want you to know that I plan to do everything right for this baby, and for Lorelai." Christopher said, standing as close to the door as possible.  
  
Richard threw his briefcase on his desk, "How dare you. How dare you, come to the place that I work, and say how you are going to make this all better. You got my daughter pregnant. She's not even sixteen years old yet. And here you are going to say that even though her life is ruined, you will be Prince Charming and make her life happily ever after. Get out of my office, and tell your parents or Emily and I will."  
  
Christopher simply nodded and left Richard's office. As the door shut, Richard sat down, put his head in his hands and burst into tears.  
  
********************************************  
  
"...And that's how Theodore Roosevelt helped America become a World Power." Mrs.Maxell said, as the bell rang. "Class dismissed."  
  
Lorelai gathered her things slowly, and walked out of the classroom. The policies of President Roosevelt were the furthest things from her mind. Her head was hanging in dark gray clouds, as she walked to her locker distractedly, she did not even know she was running into someone, until they were both on the floor, her books scattered everywhere.  
  
"Hey, watch it." A girl said, as she angerly gathered her own books and left. Lorelai did not even care. She just started to gather her books, a hand popped up beside her.  
  
"Here." The hand handed her one of her books. She looked up to see the hand belonging to Christopher.  
  
"Thanks." Lorelai responded in a monotone, as if she had no feelings, good or bad.  
  
"I think we need to talk. Now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Christopher led her to an empty classroom.  
  
"I went to see your Dad today."  
  
"At the office, I don't even go there."  
  
"I told him I wanted to take care of you and the baby." Christopher said sincerely.  
  
"You told him that? What did he do?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah I told him, he basically brushed me off. With good reason. He then threatened me to tell my parents."  
  
"So when are you going to tell them?"  
  
"They're out of town. They don't get back for another week."  
  
"You have a week, then."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're lucky. You have seven more days of respect and trust from your parents. If only I had seven days."  
  
The last bell of the day rang.  
  
"Can you take me home? My parents aren't there so you're safe." Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that." Christopher protectively put his arm around Lorelai and led her out the door.  
  
********************************  
  
Christopher helped carry Lorelai's things as they walked to her front door. As she pulled out her key to unlock the house, the door swung open.  
  
"Lorelai, you're home." Emily said, sounding perky, like a different person. "Good, Christopher's here too." She looked at Christopher, "Your parents will be glad you're here, they're inside, they returned home a week early to see you." 


End file.
